


Made A Slave

by sydchan



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery (alluded to)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydchan/pseuds/sydchan
Summary: Darcel attends what he expected to be another dull business meeting, only to discover a familiar face which spices things up.  Meanwhile, being Marcel is suffering.





	Made A Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For the bad things happen bingo card I'm doing over on Tumblr featuring my Pokemon fankids, although other than for a single line, you'd have no idea this takes place in a Pokemon AU. The prompt was "Marcel - Made A Slave."
> 
> Characters: Darcel, Riviera, Marcel, and Lorenzo. Zircon mentioned. 
> 
> Pairings: Lorenzo x Marcel (if that can be considered a pairing). Mentioned Zircon x Marcel
> 
> Warnings: While I rated this T, there are allusions to past and future noncon as well as mpreg. So it does dance around some M rated content

And here he had been worried this little “get together” was going to be a bore. Another night wasted away with a bunch of bloated pigs stroking their own egos instead of actually doing the business they were all allegedly here to do. But one look across the room and he had immediately recognized the hunched figure on the floor. His dear little childhood friend, Marcel, curled up at the feet of some man he vaguely recognized. Lorenzo, if he recalled? No one of note, certainly. Just another self absorbed fool who was only here to show off his wealth. 

But the boy beside him, now there was someone of note. How long had it been since Darcel had last seen his dear little Mar-Mar? It must have been at least a year, the last time being at the auction held by the Cross group. Marcel had looked so precious on stage, fists clenched as he fought to hold back his tears. Clearly overwhelmed with the rather unfortunate situation he found himself in. He, himself, had had no desire to participate in the auction, simply wishing to observe and gather intel. But for his dear friend, Darcel had been tempted. If only to see the look on Zircon’s face as he dangled his beloved just out of reach. 

But just look at Marcel now! Where before he had shrunk away from any attention the auctioneers and patrons had shown him, he now placidly sat as the man beside him slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't appear to be leaning into the touches, but he wasn't pulling away either. The same had been true throughout dinner as well. Darcel had been quietly observing the scene even then. Lorenzo had occasionally cut off chunks of his meal to take in hand, pushing the morsels against Marcel’s lips until the boy obediently opened his mouth. He had startled a bit at first, but past that first initial slip, Darcel hadn't seen Marcel pull away once from whatever his owner did to him. Even when the fingers pushing at his lips would linger a little too long, playing with his bottom lip or pushing inside his mouth to finger at his tongue. 

But perhaps the biggest treat, the thing that had forced Darcel to politely turn away to hide the look of twisted glee he was sure he had sported upon first noticing the change, had been the obvious swell to Marcel’s stomach. The sheer gown he wore did little to hide it, hugging the curves on his body, the slit along each leg drawing the eye up to his belly. Combined with the rest of his thin frame and the way he would occasionally rest his hands on the bulge, gently stroking as if to provide comfort, had made it clear just what kinds of activities Lorenzo must have been getting up to with his little pet. Apparently, Marcel had been meant to provide more than just amusement judging by the fond look Lorenzo would take on when he would notice Marcel cradling his stomach. A twisted little future family for a man incapable of attracting a mate without the use of his money. Or perhaps owning your breeder so completely was part of the appeal.

If only Zircon had been here to see what had become of his darling. Would he have reacted with rage, lashing out at the guests around him to get to his boy? Or grief and revulsion, overcome with despair at how he had so clearly failed to protect his beloved. It really was a shame he had been too successful of a candidate to be reduced to a pet. How bittersweet it would have been to meet in one of these settings, forced to yearn for each other from across the room. But since it had only been through Zircon’s noble sacrifice that he himself was here, he supposed he'd just have to enjoy the sight of Marcel for him. 

Although if rage had been what Zircon would have felt, Darcel’s companion was certainly doing a less than stellar job at hiding her own. His dear Rivi was many things, but it seemed he underestimated just how much the current scenery would disagree with her. Perhaps a walk out to the nearby balcony would do them both some good. Best to not indulge in too much of a good thing, or so the saying went. And perhaps the brisk air would help cool his companion’s head a bit. He trusted her to not cause a scene unless necessary, but best to not push her harder than she could bend. 

With a gentle tap on her shoulder and flick of his head, the two of them headed to one of the currently unoccupied balconies. Riviera was silent the whole way, but once the doors closed with a final, resounding click, her barely contained anger broke, face twisting into a scowl. 

“They're all disgusting. This entire place is disgusting,” she growled, sharp nails clenched on each of her arms. Trying to hold her violence in, perhaps?

“They are rather unsightly, I suppose. But it's no different than the other gatherings I've been to with this particular group. Tonight has proven to be slightly more entertaining than usual though~” he smiled, since it was true. Now that he thought back, he remembered seeing Lorenzo at a few of the other gatherings. But this had been the first time he had brought Marcel along with him. No way he would have missed the boy accompanying him on a previous occasion. 

“Because of that boy you've been eyeing?” she asked. Her anger hadn't diminished any, clearly unhappy about having to give voice to her observation. 

“You remember Zircon, correct? The one who broke into our stronghold because he had been so desperate to find information concerning his lost love.”

Riviera gave a slight hum as the only indication she remembered. Considering she had been quite instrumental in finally bringing a stop to his little “break in,” he'd be surprised if she didn't remember. 

“That boy in there is his long lost love. And my dear dear friend from childhood. I’m simply happy to see him again after all this time.” 

If anything, his words just deepened her scowl. “You saw what that man did to him. Is currently doing to him.” she snapped. “Treating him like a slave. And to bring a child into that. To treat the mother of your child that way...” She bit her lip in frustration, anger increasing the more she thought about what she had witnessed.

That had always been Riviera’s weak point. Children and a misguided sense of omega solidarity. He himself had no such senseless allegiance to his fellow alphas, but for his dear Rivi, he could overlook such foolish feelings. Although her clear displeasure with the situation did bring an idea to mind. Afterall, the situation was in a prime position to wreak havoc with its fallout. Zircon wasn't the only who would have an amusing reaction to seeing the current state of little Marcel. And while the likelihood of seeing how Zircon would react was low, that wasn't the case for the other faces that were coming to mind. 

With a smile and a shrug, he turned so he was facing the room they had recently vacated. He could still make out Marcel from here, the clear glass separating them doing little to disrupt his view. He was standing now, leaning slightly against the man who had brought him to this gathering. Although perhaps pulled against would be more accurate, judging by the hand that was curved possessively around his exposed thigh. Gently stroking his thumb along the smooth skin, playing with the string attached to what was likely a garter of some sort underneath. Whenever his thumb would sneak too high, it would reveal a flash of black lace, more and more being revealed with each pass of his thumb as Lorenzo’s actions grew bolder. Would he be seeing more of that exposed skin before the night was over? He doubted Lorenzo would want to share his little toy, but sometimes the quests enjoyed showing off just what kind of modifications had been done to their pets. And just how far down those modifications extended. The whole affair was rather crass, but occasionally there was some amusement to be found in the display. Although perhaps it would be best to take Riviera back to the hotel before the night could devolve into that.

“Do what you wish,” he said to Riviera. “I trust you to use discretion in your actions, but I truly don't mind if something were to happen to shake up the status quo of their relationship.”

“You say that as if intervention is easy,” she scowled, but already, he could see plans starting to form behind her eyes. His Rivi always was so quick to formulate a plan. One of her best points, for sure. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” he replied. “It might be amusing to interact with him more directly. There's only so much I can say with Papa hovering nearby.”

“I'll keep you updated,” was her only response. So perhaps she was more bothered by his interest than he suspected. No matter though. There was always time to get in contact after the fact. 

It really was a shame Zircon wasn't around to witness all of this. 

\-----

Back on the other side of balcony doors, Marcel was torn between trying to keep track of the two figures conversing on the balcony and not reacting to the fingers currently inching higher and higher up his thigh. He had thought he had gotten good at withstanding what Lorenzo did to his body, but with the addition of an audience, it was harder to fake impassivity than usual. More people were focused on him than he was comfortable with, as evidenced by how often he got a view of himself while shifting through the eyes of those around him. He tried to find someone with a view of the balcony, but while a few had sent curious glances at the pair as they left the room, most had dismissed the duo to focus on what was happening in the room. 

Which he really hoped had nothing to do with himself. Up until this point, he had been allowed to passively remain seated beside Lorenzo, giving him ample opportunity to subtly look in on what was happening in the room around him. Which was how he had first caught a glimpse of Darcel amongst the crowd. Despite only having “seen” what he looked like a handful of times, it was difficult to forget someone like him. He still remembered when he had thought the man, boy at the time, had been the most intimidating person he had ever encountered. How naive he had been back then. At least Darcel’s brand of cruelty was swift. A shot to the head over a thousand paper cuts that slowly bled you to death.

He briefly closed his eyes again, sending out a small hook of power to check if Darcel was still on the balcony. A Gurdurr standing guard near the back of the room, while not watching Darcel and his companion directly, was lined up in a way so the balcony was in view. From the brief second of vision he was allowed, he could see that Darcel was facing into the room now, but still hadn't moved back inside. He dropped the connection as he reopened his eyes, “vision” falling back into the familiar darkness that was his near constant companion. 

He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep track of Darcel. It wasn't like he was going to offer help. Despite the fact the two had called themselves friends for a time as children, Darcel had never been a helpful person. His “help” always came at a price, the price often greater than whatever was gained from receiving his assistance. Maybe it was simply that Darcel was someone familiar, a person from his “old life” before this nightmare that had taken hold. While Darcel’s face wasn't one he longed to see, it was still something. Proof that his old life was still out there waiting for him. All he had to do was persevere and stay vigilant. There had to be something that he could do to get away, some way Lorenzo would slip. 

He felt the air shift beside him before warm breathe assaulted his cheek, the hand on his thigh giving a brief squeeze. 

“And what's caught your attention, dear?” the voice breathed into his ear. “You’ve been peeking around all night, don’t think I haven’t noticed. Something caught your eye? Or are you simply trying to get me excited before we’re home,” he finished before laying a kiss on his cheek. It was only a brief touch of lips, almost chaste, really, but Marcel still felt the brief hint of teeth. A threat (promise?) of what was to come later.

He had long since worked past his instinct to jerk away when Lorenzo would lean into him like this. The ramifications were never worth the brief seconds of separation it allowed, but he could do nothing to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had hoped Lorenzo hadn’t noticed him using his “sight” throughout the night, only activating his ability while his eyes were closed. The man had a tendency of getting overly excited from the telltale glow his eyes would take on. More than once, he had been forced to watch himself through the other man’s eyes, and while he would focus on multiple areas of his body, he had an obvious fixation on his eyes. The ability was only bestowed upon him at Lorenzo’s whim, afterall. Something for him to enjoy. Not something meant for Marcel to use for his own benefit.

There was really nothing he could say to defend himself. Lorenzo probably wasn’t even expecting him to reply, enjoying talking at him more than he ever seemed to actually want a conversation with him. Still, he leaned his head briefly against Lorenzo’s shoulder, a placating gesture, in case he was expected to respond. Let him spin it into whatever interpretation he preferred.

The hand that had been toying with the skin along his thigh moved up to his waist, taking a firm grip before pulling him somewhere to the left. He was startled enough by the sudden movement that he didn’t have to fake his stumble into Lorenzo’s side, the action giving him time to close his eyes and cast his vision out. He got a glimpse of himself and Lorenzo moving forward, while a peek at Lorenzo’s vision showed him focused on a door about twenty feet in front of them. So he was likely being taken into the other room. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen. Darcel was still on the balcony with his companion, but if Lorenzo was wanting his involvement in something, he was going to have to drop his observation of the duo. He couldn’t afford to split his attention if it was time to put on an act.

He dropped the connection to focus on walking forward. While he didn’t like to dwell on the thoughts starting to form in his head, it was looking more and more like he was going to be made to do more tonight than just sit beside Lorenzo as his docile pet. He was only partially reassured by the fact the man had never shown any interest in sharing him before. If anything, he was territorial about who was allowed to have any sort of contact with him. But he had also never taken him to an event like this. Never something with quite so many people to see what he had been reduced to. 

And he wouldn’t risk hurting the baby. Marcel knew that with absolute certainty. The life growing in his stomach, as torn as he felt about it, did offer him some small mercies. Once he had conceived, he was guaranteed to be treated gently from that point on. The man had obsessed and obsessed on getting him to this state, he wouldn’t let strangers have a go at him now. There'd be no way to ensure someone wouldn’t get rough with him, wouldn’t thoughtlessly press against his stomach too hard, cause damage even if it wasn’t their intention. 

He heard the door they had been moving towards click open as Lorenzo maneuvered them into the next room. “No need to panic, sweetheart. Just a little something I wanted to try,” he reassured, although another brief cast out of his vision showed that they weren't the only ones that had entered the room. 

It”ll be fine. Bear and get through it. Nothing that happened in this room mattered. Even if he was reduced to begging, reduced to tears, it was only temporary. Likely nothing he hadn't been made to do before.

He may have been made a slave, but this wasn't forever. One way or another, he was going to get out.


End file.
